


Bad Downloads

by thawrecka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Trying to download a car is a bad idea. Not checking what you downloaded before you show it to people is worse.





	Bad Downloads

The motorbike didn't work out but Hisagi seemed sure the car he downloaded in the mortal world would. Renji looked at Akon laughing as he allowed the use of Division 12's 3D printer and didn't feel so sure.

It was tense waiting for it to start, but soon the car was taking shape in front of them... and it wasn't quite right.

Momo asked if it was supposed to look like that. Captain Muguruma started to laugh.

It definitely wasn't like any car Renji had ever seen.

The printer stopped with a wheezing noise and the one long piece of not quite car fell over. Up popped an ad saying the next 17 parts could be found at a website for Very Naughty Boys, complete with semi-explicit image of something that was definitely not a car.

Even Matsumoto looked a little surprised.

Hisagi swore the torrent was just mislabelled! But the rumour mill ignored his protestations, forever...


End file.
